Mistaken love, and justifying actions
by vampirefairy09
Summary: ZoeyxLoren.Is Loren as evil as he seems?Are the nerd herd Zoey's true friends?Who can Zoey trust,and is darkness as easy and as straightforward as it seems?Zoey must muddle her way through life,and learn who to trust and not to trust.But she has her mate.


Okay well hey everyone, I love house of night, and think that Zoey and Loren make a totally cute couple. So here you go.

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the halls filled with misery, my friends weren't speaking to me, my boyfriend had dumped me, and my lover didn't really love me. Yeah, my life sucks doesn't it? I know. Yeah, okay I cheated on Erik, so sue me. He was a possessive jerk, and always had to get his own way. I liked having my own free will. Admittedly I shouldn't have cheated on him with Loren, I get that I should've broke it off with Erik when I figured that I had feelings for my teacher. But id didn't. Yeah that wouldn't have been an awkward conversation now would it? _Sorry Erik but were through, I just don't love you anymore, I love our professor. Oh! And by the way, I've imprinted on him, and he was my first. Just to let you know, bye, see you later! _Uh huh. That would of totally gone down well. I could sense Loren behind me, and I knew he knew that I was upset, and hell I had every right to be. He was using me, wanting to gain knowledge over what I knew to give to Neferet, who by the way is totally evil, and a complete bitch, can you tell I hate her? Well, I had reason to, after she made my best friend Steve Rae die, and then un-die, but have to kill humans. Ughh, can you say eww? But I loved her, she was my best friend, and pretty much my sister, so I helped her and now she and the other fledgling are back to normal, well sort of normal. Anyway…

"Zoey, please I just want to talk, I know your angry and I understand that, but please, let me explain." Now any normal, sane person would walk away, but because im kind of crazy I stopped and turned around.

"Fine, but after that I don't want anything to do with you!" I told him, and turned to the nearest classroom, which happened to be Professor Anastasia's. She wasn't in. Probably visiting our fencing professor, and her husband, Dragon Lankford. I sat on a desk at the front, and Loren sat opposite me. I could feel his regret and self hate. For what though I didn't know, I mean I knew I could always look into his thought, but I didn't want to be in his mind, the dirty old man that he was. He winced, and I knew that he was listening to what I was thinking.

"Im so so sorry Zoey, I promise you that I did not lie to you. Everything that I said about you was true. I love you Zoey Redbird! I know that you think im with Neferet, but only because im trying to protect you. Im hoping that if I play along with her then I'll be able to keep you safe!" He was sobbing openly right now, and all I wanted to do was hug him and comfort him. I held back though, and grudgingly sifted through his memories. He was telling the truth, he really did love me, and he really _really_ hated Neferet. I quickly stood up, and gathered him in my arms, cradling his head on my breasts. He wrapped his arms around me, and snuggled further into me. I smiled softly down at him; I couldn't not forgive, and love him.

"Its all right Loren, I forgive you. It'll all be ok, and I love you to." I murmured, sitting next to him, taking him into my arms fully. He curled into me, showing me his vulnerable side, and I was glad that he trusted me enough. I ran my fingers through his hair, and up and down his arms, sending calming thoughts and feelings through our bond. He was mine as I was his. Soon he regained composure, and we cuddled together, kissing, and murmuring our love for one another. He promised to talk to my friends, and try and set things right between us all. I was finally content, and didn't want the moment to end. But of course I could never be that lucky. The clearing of a throat had the two of us springing apart to find the amused faces of Dragon, and Anastasia Lankford. The two smiled warmly at us, and I offered a weak guilty smile in return. Anastasia laughed, and came to sit beside me, as Dragon sat next to Loren.

"Don't worry Zoey, your secret's safe with us, Dragon is older than me, and I was in a relationship with him whilst I was at school. Its not that big a deal like most make it out to be. I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship." She smiled fully at me. "And call me by my first name." She added as an after though. I giggled, happy to have some one to talk to.

"Thank you and ok." I spoke softly, smiling back at her. The four of us talked amicably, and I found out allot more about my teachers. Like that they didn't trust Neferet also. Lenobia joined us, and the three of us organised a shopping trip into town. Okay, so they were my professors, and ok most students didn't do this kind of thing with their teachers, but I honestly enjoyed their company. I couldn't wait for the next few days to play out. I may not have had any friends my own age but that didn't mean I couldn't make new ones, and have a good time. All thoughts were gone from my mind concerning school, Erik, my friends and Neferet, and later I would realise forgetting the last thing was a very dangerous thing to do.

**What do y'all think? I hope you like it, please review, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Let me know what you **


End file.
